La guerre est déclarée
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: résumer : vous savez très bien que les soirs d'été ou la chaleur est à sont comble, il ne faut pas laisser une lumière quelconque allumée quand une fenêtre est ouverte. Maître Panda va l'apprendre à ses dépens.


La guerre est déclarée.

Un matin, dans la maison Sommet, alors que la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Mathieu s'était absenté la veille pour rendre visite à son grand ami Antoine Daniel et allait sûrement être absent pour la journée -bah oui, il va passer sa journée à dire du nawak avec Antoine-, ses personnalités avaient pour ordre de ne pas détruire la maison par quelconque manière et de ne pas endommager le mobilier ou le Geek -et de ne pas s'entre-tuer mais bon-. Elles devaient être sage le temps que leur créateur revienne, c'est donc pour cela que Maître Panda fut désigné pour gérer les autres. Comme l'ont vous l'avez précisées au début, la chaleur accablante s'était fait ressentir dans la nuit et Maître Panda avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir les fenêtres -il l'as fait quand il s'est levé hein- pour y remédier un peu sauf que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Les ventilateurs -les Samuels pour Antoine- avaient donc été branchés mais même là la chaleur n'avait que peu diminué.

Maître Panda buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé au bambou en attendant que les autres occupants de la maison se décident à quitter leurs tanières. Si on l'observait vraiment on aurait pu remarquer les quelques premiers boutons de son kigurumi défaits. Il eut le temps de boire sa tasse entièrement avant que le Policier ne se ramène dans la cuisine pour prendre son café du matin histoire de se réveiller un minimum. Ce dernier avait troqué ses vêtements habituels pour un t-shirt et un short, sa fidèle casquette de flic visée sur sa tête permettait de confirmer son identité. Maître Panda lui tendit le précieux liquide amer, son double arrêta tout geste avant de se mettre à hurler :

-"METACOMMUNICATION !  
-Tais-toi et prend ta tasse si tu ne veut pas que je te jette son contenu à la figure."

Le Policier saisit sa tasse avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table, le Panda se mit à soupirer tandis que l'agent de police se mettait à hurler contre la Fille, venant d'arriver dans la cuisine, lui rabâchant que sa tenue n'était pas appropriée. La Fille ne comprenait pas, son débardeur et sa jupe lui allaient bien pourtant...

-"J'peux avoir le jus d'orange Panda ?"

L'ursidé ouvrit le frigo pour donner à la Fille la bouteille qu'elle lui avait demandée.

-"Merci !  
-Tu m'écoutes ?!  
-Non.  
-Tu viendras pas te plaindre si tu te fais violée !"

La Fille but une gorgée de son verre de jus alors que le policier continuait de lui rabâcher ses discours insensé sur la métacommunication. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et le Geek, à peine réveillé, fit son apparition dans la cuisine suivit du Moine. Maître Panda posa un bol de chocolat sur la table et un verre d'eau pour les 2 nouveaux arrivants, le Geek s'assit a sa place à côté du Panda face au Démon absent avant de prendre son bol de chocolat entre ses mains et d'y tremper ses lèvres. Le Moine fit de même avec son verre d'eau avant de le reposé pour regarder les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-"Il fait trop chaud...  
-On sait Geek, mais on peut rien faire."

La Fille lui avait gentiment répondu en déposant son verre vide dans l'évier avec la tasse du Panda. Il était vrai qu'il faisait affreusement chaud et le Geek devait avoir moins chauds que les autres étant donné qu'il venait de se lever et qu'il demeurait toujours en slip avec son célèbre t-shirt rouge de cap'taine America et sa casquette.

-"C'est la colère de Dieux qui s'abat sur nous ! Repentez-vous mes frères !  
-Ferme ta gueule la religieuse."

La voix rocailleuse qui lui avait répondu était celle du Patron, se servant nonchalamment son café, vêtu d'un boxer noir et de ses lunettes de soleil. Apparemment personne n'avait dû le voir ou l'entendre descendre vu les sursauts de certaines personne et des regards étonnés des autres.

-"Tu es descendu Patron ?  
-Non, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas là, t'en a d'autres des questions aussi intelligentes que celle-là la grognasse ?!  
-T'énerve pas, c'était qu'une simple question.  
-Laisse Panda, mônsieur et de mauvaise humeur !  
-Vous faites chiez à gueuler dès le matin.  
-Peace gros, les poneys magiques de la montagne d'arc-en-ciel du pays de Dora veulent pas qu'il y ait de guerre.  
-METACOMMUNICATION !  
-Ta gueule, juste : ta gueule."

Le Patron quitta la pièce, sa tasse de café en main, sous les yeux de ses "frères" et de sa "sœur".

-"Il fait peur quand il s'énerve...  
-Il n'était pas énervé Geek.  
-COLÉOPTÈRES !"

Le Prof, venant d'arriver, se mit à fixer le Hippie comme si ce dernier avait une grosse tache sur la figure. Le Démon apparût quelques minutes après dans un coin de la pièce.

Ainsi se déroula cette journée : le Patron parti gérer ses bordels, le Prof continua d'expérimenter l'une de ses créations, le Geek fit la crêpe avec le Hippie devant la télé étant dans l'incapacité de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour jouer à un quelconque jeu, la Fille appela tout son répertoire téléphonique, le Démon parti faire un tour en enfer après avoir reçu un appel, le Moine resta dans sa chambre à relire la Bible et à prier, le Policier se traîna dans toute la maison avant de rester dans sa chambre et Maître Panda veilla à ce que personne ne fasse de grosses bêtises.

Le soir arriva et le soleil se coucha, la chaleur était toujours aussi présente et dérangeante se fut donc pour cela que les fenêtres restèrent toutes ouvertes.

-"Aïeuh !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Geek ?  
-'Y a un truc qui m'a piqué ! Sa gratte et ça fait maleuh...  
-Fait voir."

Le Geek tendit son bras au Prof, enfin sorti de sa/son chambre/labo'

-"Il semblerait que ce sois une piqûre de mo-"

/BOUM/

Les regards du Prof, du Geek, de la Fille et du Démon se tournèrent vers un Maître Panda aux airs énervé avec le poing contre le mur, lentement il décolla sa main/patte de contre la surface froide laissant apparaître le corps inerte d'un mo-

-"Bah alors la Chinoise, on pète un câble ?  
-Ferme la patron."

Fut la réponse de "la Chinoise" .

-"On est envahi !"

Pleurnicha le Geek en désignant les autres mo-  
/BOUM/  
la main du Panda vint s'écraser a quelques centimètres du visage du Patron.

-"Je sais que tu m'aimes mais c'est pas une raison pour me coller comme ça gamin.  
-J't'ai dit de te taire crétin !"

S'énerva le Panda les joues légèrement rouges en se reculant.

-"Et puis moi j'aime les femelles pandas pas les gros pervers dégueulasse !"

Le Patron allait rétorquer quelque chose quand le Panda lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Le silence se fit et le bruit caractéristique d'un vol de mo-

-"Ahhhh ! J'ai horreur de ses bestioles !"

S'écria la fille en se cachant derrière un Hippie tout sauf réceptif à ce qui se déroulait.  
On disait donc que le bruit caractéristique d'un vol de mo-

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une solution à ce problème !"

S'exclame le Prof fière de lui avant de partir dans son labo et de revenir dans le salon avec un vaporisateur dans la main droite. Il l'utilisa dans la pièce pour éradiquer les mo-

"-C'est quoi ton truc Prof ?  
-Et bien vois-tu c'est très simple, il s'agit d'un répulsif à mou-"

Le Geek le coupa en tombant au sol à cause du Moine qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, le gosse ne l'avait pas vu et lui avait rentré dedans.

-"Désolé...  
-Je disais donc que c'était un répulsif à mo-  
-Euh prof ...?  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL DE MERDE ?!"

Dans la pièce des dizaines de MOUSTIQUES étaient rentrés.

-"COURREZ !"

Tous partir se réfugier dans la grotte du Panda qui avait été la pièce la plus proche d'eux. Ils avaient fermé les fenêtres avant de fixer le prof d'un air méchant.

-"Vas-y Prof, explique nous ta GÉNIAL invention !  
-Voyons Panda, ne t'énerve pas...  
-"Ne t'énerve pas" ?! COMMENT TU PEUT ME DIRE DE NE PAS M'ÉNERVER ALORS QUE TU AS ATTIRER UNE VINGTAINE DE MOUSTIQUES VOIR PLUS DANS LE SALON ! MATHIEU VA PAS TARDER A RENTRER ET QUI VA SE FAIRE ENGUEULER POUR TES CONNERIES HEIN ?! ALORS EXPLIQUE POURQUOI EST-CE QUE DES SALOPERIES DE MOUSTIQUES SONT RENTRES APRÈS QUE TU AIS UTILISER TON MACHIN !  
-Euh... Eh bien il semblerait que je me sois trompé dans les dosages de mon répulsif à moustiques...  
-...Je vais le tuer !"

Le Panda fut retenu tant bien que mal par le Démon et le Geek tandis que le Prof voulait pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris.  
Une fois la colère passée...

"-Mathieu va nous tuer !"

Pleurnicha le Geek dans les bras du Démon qui essayait de le consoler.

-"Ça tu peux le dire, le Prof à signer nos arrêts de mort."

Le Patron fumait tranquillement dans son coin, ça commençait à le soûler sérieusement cette histoire. Le Prof lui aussi était dans son coin au coter d'un Moine qui clamait haut et fort encore une fois que c'était Dieux qui abattait son Kourou sur eux... Enfin bon.  
Ils furent condamnés à rester dans la grotte du Panda à cause de tout les moustiques présents dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Mathieu rentre et ne les engueule comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison un peu trop longtemps.


End file.
